Eres para mi
by Ratoncito82
Summary: Historia de Arnold y Helga... Varias personas trataran de separarlos, pero el destino es mas fuerte que todo... HELGA NO SE CONFORMARA CON PERDERLO...
1. Chapter 1

OYE ARNOLD!!

1. **CONFUSIONES.**

HELGA: (PENSATIVA) QUE TONTO!, QUE ZOPENCO, QUE TARADO, QUE TONTO CABEZA DE BALON, COMO LO ODIO!! … SIN EMBARGO, LO AMO, ADORO LA FORMA EN LA QUE QUIERE AYUDAR A TODOS, ADORO SU CABEZA EN FORMA DE BALON… OH ARNOLD MI ANGEL DE CABELLOS DORADOS MI…

Snaf.. snaf…

HELGA:  BRAINI…. (Y YA SABEN QUE LE SUCEDIÓ AL POBRE DE BRAINI)

(MIENTRAS LE LANZA UNAS BOLAS DE PAPEL)

ARNOLD VOLTEA

HELGA:  QUE?

VUELVE A TIRARLE UNA BOLA DE PAPEL A LO QUE ARNOLD VUELVE A VOLTEA A VER A LA CHICA RUBIA QUE SE ENCONTRABA DETRÁS DE ELLA.

HELGA: QUE? QUE TANTO ME MIRAS CABEZA DE BALON.

 ARNOLD MIRA SU LIBRO TRATANDO DE IGNORAR A HELGA.

YA HABIAN PASADO MESES DESPUES DE LO SUCEDIDO EN  INDUSTRIAS FUTURO… ARNOLD CONFUNDIDO SE ENCONTRABA RECOSTADO EN SU CAMA MIRANDO EL CIELO, YA ERA DE NOCHE… ESTABA EN SU HABITACION MUY PENSATIVO…

ARNOLD: (PENSANDO) ACASO LO QUE DIJO HELGA SERA CIERTO, SOBRE SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR MI, PERO DESDE CUANDO? PORQUE SI SIEMPRE ME HA ODIADO AHORA ELLA ME A… NO, NO PUEDE SER. ADEMAS YO NO PUEDO CORRESPONDERLE A MI ME GUSTA LAILA, LO MEJOR SERA QUE HABLE CON HELGA PARA ACLARAR ESTO…

OTRO DIA EN LA ESCUELA… LLEGA UNA CHICA RUBIA MALHUMORADA

HELGA: HAGANSE AUN LADO ZOPENCOS!!

ARNOLD LA MIRA Y LA SIGUE

ARNOLD: HELGA?

HELGA: QUE QUIERES ARNOLDO, HASTE A UN LADO QUE TE INTERPONES EN MI CAMINO.

ARNOLD: ME GUSTARIA HABLAR CONTIGO, PODEMOS?

HELGA: PUES TIENES DOS MINUTOS, HASLO RAPIDO QUE SE ME HACE TARDE!

ARNOLD: NO AQUÍ, EN PRIVADO!

HELGA: NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA UN TORPE CABEZA DE BALON COMO TU… ASI QUE HASTE A UN LADO

ARNOLD: HELGA POR FAVOR, NO PODEMOS SEGUIR IGNORANDONOS, TIENES QUE DECIRME QUE SIENTES POR MI??

LA CHICA SE RUBORIZO ESTO AL ESCUCHAR AL CHICO DECIRLE ESTO, TODOS LOS ALUMNOS VOLTEARON EN SEGUIDA…

HELGA: QUE?? DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS?? CABEZA DE BALON, LO DICES POR LO DEL OTRO DIA, ACASO NO AGUANTAS UNA BROMA.

EN ESO LLEGA LAILA

LAILA: OH, ARNOLD, SUCEDE ALGO?? CREO QUE NO ES BUEN LUGAR PARA DISCUTIR

ARNOLD: (VOLTE A VER LA CHICA PELIROJA) LAILA? LO QUE PASA ESQ..

HELGA: LO QUE PASA QUE POR TU CULPA YA SE ME HIZO TARDE… ASI QUE ADIOS TONTOS!!

EN ESO LA CHICA ENTRA AL SALON

PHOEBE: HOLA HELGA!

HELGA: HOLA PHOEBE!! (LE GRITA)

PHOEBE: QUE SUCEDE ESTAS BIEN?

HELGA: LO SIENTO, PHOEBE, ESQ DISCUTI CON EL ARNOLDO! CREO NO PODER SOPORTAR ESTO POR MUCHO TIEMPO, DESDE "ESE DIA" YA NO NOS HABLAMOS, TRATO DE IGNORARLO, AUNQUE VARIAS VECES ME TRATA DE HABLAR.

PHOEBE: Y PORQUE NO LE DICES LO QUE SIENTES DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS.

HELGA: NO , ESO NO, NO VOLVERE A HUMILLARME, ACASO NO RECUERDAS QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ ME RECHAZO… Y AHORA QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO SOLO PARA LIMPIAR SU CONCIENCIA.

PHOEBE: LO SE HELGA, PERO CREO QUE ES PEOR QUE TE ESCONDAS, ADEMAS EL REACCIONO DE ESA FORMA PORQUE SIEMPRE LO ANDAS MOLESTANDO, EL NI POR LA MENTE LE PASO LA IDEA DE QUE TU LO AMAS. IGUAL SI QUIERE HABLAR CONTIGO ES PORQUE YA CAMBIO DE PARECER.

HELGA: NO LO SE PHOEBE… YO…

PHOEBE: ACASO NO ES MEJOR ENFRENTAR EL PROBLEMA?

HELGA: TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZON…

EN OTRO SALON

GERALD: VIEJO  HICISTE  LA TAREA…

ARNOLD: SI

GERALD: Y LA TRAJISTE PARA QUE ME LA PASES?

ARNOLD: SI

GERALD: DAMELA, PUES

ARNOLD: (LE DA UN LAPIZ)

GERALD: TIERRA LLAMANDO A ARNIE!!

ARNOLD: LO SIENTO GERALD, ESQ ESTOY CONFUNDIDO

GERALD: QUE TE PASA? AHHH YA SE SIGUES PENSANDO EN HELGA Y LAILA!!

ARNOLD: COMO SUPISTE!!

GERALD: DESPUES DE LO QUE ME PLATICASTE HASTA YO ESTARIA ASI, ESO DE QUE HELGA TE AMA Y A LAILA LE ESTAS EMPEZANDO A GUSTAR, GUSTAR… ES MUY COMPLICADO VIEJO, NO QUIERO ESTAR EN TUS ZAPATOS, LA PREGUNTA ES SABER TU A QUIEN QUIERES?? EN VOZ BAJA (QUE NO ESCOJA A HELGA, QUE NO ESCOJA A HELGA)

ARNOLD: GERALD!!

GERALD: LO SIENTO VIEJO DEBO VER POR MI BIENESTAR.

ARNOLD: YO CREO QUE … A….

EN ESO PASA UNA CHICA DE CABELLOS ROJOS Y ARNOLD SE LE QUEDA MIRANDO…

LAILA: HOLA ARNOLD

ARNOLD: HOLA LAILA

GERALD:  ESO RESPONDE MI PREGUNTA??

ARNOLD SE QUEDO MIRANDO A LAILA, YA QUE PARA EL ERA, UNA DE LAS CHICAS  MAS DULCES Y BONITAS DE LA ESCUELA… EL SIMPLE HECHO DE PENSAR ENTRE HELGA O LAILA ERA UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA PARA ÉL, ERAN DEMASIADAS CONFUSIONES PARA UN CHICO COMO EL…

EN ESO ENTRA HELGA AL SALON Y MIRA COMO ARNOLD MIRA A

HELGA SALE CORRIENDO DEL SALON…

PHOEBE: HELGA QUE SUCEDE?

HELGA: PHOEBE, CREO QUE HE PERDIDO A "MANTECADO", PARA SIEMPRE…

EN ESO SUENA EL TIMBRE DE LA ESCUELA

PHOEBE: HELGA DEBEMOS ENTRAR

HELGA: NO LO SE, SE ME NOTARA QUE ESTUBE LLORANDO, MEJOR NO ENTRARE AL SALON, VE TU PHEOBE.

YA EN EL SALON, ARNOLD SE EXTRAÑO DE QUE HELGA NO ENTRARA…

ARNOLD: PHOEBE… Y HELGA?

PHOEBE: ELLA TUBO QUE IRSE ARNOLD

ARNOLD: ESTA TODO BIEN?

PHOEBE: CREO QUE NO SOY LA PERSONA INDICADA PARA DECIRTE ESO

--

ARNOLD SE PREOCUPO TODA LA TARDE POR BUSCAR A HELGA, ELLA SE HABIA IDO AL PATIO DETRÁS DE UNOS ARBOLES MIRABA SU RELICARIO, PENSANDO EN QUE NO PODRIA HACER NADA, ELLA SABIA QUE AUNQUE TRATARA DE ARRUINAR EL NOVIASGO DE ARNOLD Y LAILA NO FUNCIONARIA, YA QUE EL AHORA ERA EL MAS INTERESADO, SIN EMBARGO ARNOLD SEGUIA BUSCANDO A HELGA, NO PODIA EVITAR PREOCUPARSE POR ELLA TODO EL TIEMPO, AUNQUE SIN DARSE CUENTA HELGA NO SE APARTABA DE SU MENTE NI UN SEGUNDO.

ARNOLD: HELGA?

HELGA: ESCONDE SU RELICARIO RAPIDAMENTE… QUE QUIERES ARNOLDO, QUE UNO NO PUEDE ESTAR SOLA SIN QUE UN ZOPENCO ESTE ESPIANDOLO

ARNOLD: NO TE ESPIABA, TE ESTABA BUSCANCO, ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR TI, TE SIENTES BIEN

HELGA: YO ME SIENTO EXCELENTE, SABES AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ

ARNOLD: PORQUE HACES ESTO DIFICIL, HELGA YO SOLO QUIERO CONFIRMAR LO QUE DIJISTE EN INDUSTRIAS FUTURO, SOBRE TUS SENTIMIENTOS, SE QUE DIJIMOS QUE SOLO FUE UN MOMENTO, PERO… NO LO SE LO ESTUBE PENSANDO Y CREO QUE EN REALIDAD TU ME AMAS Y YO NO QUIERO LASTIMARTE

HELGA: LASTIMARME? CREO QUE TU DECISIÓN ESTA TOMADA, LARGATE CON TU NOVIESITA LA SEÑORITA PERFECCION,  UDS. SI SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO, AMBOS SON AMABLES, INTELIGENTES, SON LA PAREJA PERFECTA,O ACASO SI SABES MI RESPUESTA, TU CAMBIARAS TUS SENTIMIENTOS?

ARNOLD: HELGA YO LO SIENTO, YO NO SE QUE DECIR…

HELGA: VETE ARNOLDO. (SE VA)

ARNOLD: ESTOY CONFUNDIDO…


	2. MANTECADO ES UN CHICO?

**MANTECADO ES UN CHICO?**

LAILA: HOLA ARNOLD! OH ES ERES MUY AMABLE (LE HABRE LA PUERTA) ARNOLD, SABES HE ESTADO PENSANDO MUCHO, SOBRE TU Y YO, ARNOLD SABES QUE ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE QUE TU ME GUSTAS, GUSTAS Y CREO QUE DEMASIADO, Y A MI ME GUSTARIA ACEPTAR TU… BUENO TU SABES

ARNOLD: ASI LO CREES, LAILA TU ERES MUY DULCE, SABES DESDE SIEMPRE ME HAS GUSTADO…

LAILA: LO SE ARNOLD Y ESTOY MUY SEGURA DE QUE TU A MI TAMBIEN (LE ROBA UN BESO)

EN ESE MOMENTO HELGA IBA PASANDO Y VIO ESE BESO

--

_TU ERES TODO PARA MI, YO NO CREIA MAS QUE EN TI_

_Y TE LLEGASTE A CONVERTIR EN MI RELIGION_

_PERO ALGO EXTRAÑO SUCEDIÓ_

_EL CUENTO DE ADAS SE ACABO_

_Y ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON_

HELGA IBA ENTRANDO CUANDO VIO A LAILA Y ARNOLD, ELLOS NO SE DIERON CUENTA DE SU PRESENCIA.. Y SE ESCONDE DETRÁS DEL BOTE DE BASURA

HELGA: BOLA DE ZOPENCOS… COMO ODIO A LAILA, PERO NO PUEDO HECHARLE LA CULPA, SI ARNOLD LA QUIERE EN VERDAD, PREFERIRIA QUE EL FUERA FELIZ, AUNQUE SU FELICIDAD SEA AL LADO DE LAILA, VAMOS HELGA YA NO PUEDES SEGUIR PELEANDO POR ALGUIEN QUE NO TE AMA, ALGUIEN QUE YA LE DIJISTE LO QUE SIENTES Y PREFIRIO HACER COMO SI NO HUBIERA PASADO NADA, PERO NO PUEDO EVITAR AMARLO… NO PUEDES EVITAR QUE EL QUIERA A OTRA CHICA… (SINTIO COMO SE LE EMPEZABAN A SALIR LAS LAGRIMAS)… DEBO OLVIDARLO COMO SEA, YA SON MUCHOS AÑOS DE AGONIA A ESTE POBRE CORAZON

**_HELGA?_**

HELGA: ARNOLD?

LORENZO: NO LO SIENTO, SOY LORENZO, ESTAS LLORANDO? ESTAS BIEN?

HELGA: QUE TE SUCEDE NIÑO RICO, HELGA G. PATAKI NUNCA LLORA, ME OISTE NUNCA

LORENZO: ESO NO PARECE, CREO QUE DE VERDAD ESTAS LLORANDO, TOMA (LE DA UN PAÑUELO)

HELGA: MIRA NO TE IMPORTA, A NADIE LE IMPORTA LO QUE A MI ME PASE, DE ACUERDO!!

--

ARNOLD: LAILA ES MUY AMABLE DE TU PARTE, PERO AHORA NO PUEDO …

LAILA: NO ENTIENDO, QUE ES LO QUE TRATAS DE DECIRME ARNOLD

ARNOLD: LAILA YO PREFIERO QUE POR AHORA SOLO SEAMOS BUENOS AMIGOS.

LAILA: ACASO ES … OTRA CHICA?

ARNOLD SE SONROJA

LAILA: OH ARNOLD, NO IMPORTA DE TODOS MODOS YO HARE TODO POR CONQUISTARTE.

--

ARNOLD: HELGA?

HELGA: QUE QUIERES CABEZA DE BALON

ARNOLD: SOLO QUERIA SABER COMO ESTAS?

HELGA: QUE TODO MUNDO SE VOLVIO LOCO… ESTOY BIEN!! LO OISTE ESTOY BIEN ASI QUE DEJENME EN PAZ, VEN PHOEBE TIENES UN MINUTO, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, EN PRIVADO SI NO TE IMPORTA MELENUDO

--

PHOEBE: QUE SUCEDE HELGA?

HELGA: NO FUNCIONO PHOEBE

PHOEBE: LE DIJISTE A ARN… DIGO A MANTECADO QUE TU LO AMAS?

HELGA: NO, PORQUE EL YA ACEPTO A LAILA, COMO IBA A DECIRCELO, ESTOY PERDIDA

PHOEBE: PERO CREO QUE DE TODOS MODOS DEBISTE DECIRLE, YO NO CREO…

HELGA: PHOEBE YA HE PERDIDO A MANTECADO

LORENZO: HELGA OLVIDASTE TU LIBRO, VINE A DEVOLVERLO

HELGA: AH SI NIÑO RICO, GRACIAS

LORENZO: HELGA INSISTO ESTAS BIEN?

HELGA: YA TE DIJE QUE SI, QUE NO ENTIENDES… CRIMINAL ME TIENEN HARTA

PHOEBE: BUENO HELGA DESPUES HABLAMOS, DEBO IRME GERALD ME ESPERA

HELGA: ADIOS PHOEBE… QUE TODAVIA SIGUES AQUÍ

LORENZO: ESTAS MOLESTA CONMIGO?

HELGA: GHRRR NO ESTOY MOLESTA CON NADIE!!

LORENZO: (SONRIO) SABES AUNQUE PONGAS CARA DE MOLESTA, AUN ASI TE VES LINDA, DIME UNA COSA HELGA… MANTECADO ES UN CHICO?

HELGA SE QUEDO HELADA COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN HUBIERA NOTADO

LORENZO: ME GUSTARIA SER TU AMIGO… PORQUE NO CONFIAS EN MI? … BIEN NO TIENES QUE DECIRME SI NO QUIERES… DEBO IRME…

--

MAYORDOMO: SEÑOR ES UNA NIÑA MUY BONITA

LORENZO: (SONROJADO) JEJEJE QUE DICES ALBERT, ELLA ES UNA AMIGA, SABES QUE ESA NIÑA FUE LA PRIMERA EN HABLARME EN LA ESCUELA, AUN LO RECUERDO… DESDE ESE DIA, ME AGRADA… AUNQUE ELLA TRATA DE TENER UNA APARIENCIA FRIA Y RUDA, ALGO ME DICE QUE ES MAS DULCE DE LO QUE TODOS CREEMOS… HELGA G. PATAKI ES SU NOMBRE

MAYORDOMO: Y QUE ESPERA PARA, COMO DICEN USTEDES LO JOVENES? .. LANZARSE

LORENZO: JAJAJA SI, SERIA MUY AFORTUNADO EL DUEÑO DEL CORAZON DE HELGA G PATAKI

MAYORDOMO: PUES ENTONCES USTED SERA MUY AFORTUNADO, SEÑOR.

--

GERALD: ARNOLD!, ENTONCES DEJAME ENTENDER, LAILA SE TE DECLARO Y TU LA BATEASTE?

ARNOLD: NO, SOLO LE DIJE QUE NECESITABA TIEMPO

GERAL: TIEMPOO?? PARA QUE ARNOLD? ES LO QUE HAS DESEADO DESDE HACE TIEMPO QUE LAILA TE HAGA CASO Y AHORA QUE SE TE DECLARA… ESPERA NO SERA POR HELGA?

ARNOLD DE INMEDIATO SE SONROJO

GERALD: NO TE ENTIENDO, HELGA TE ODIA, Y A ODIADO, MOLESTADO, PUESTO APODOS, PONERTE EN RIDICULO, NO SE QUE MAS NECESITAS PARA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN HELGA

ARNOLD: LO SÉ, GERALD, TAL VEZ TENGAS RAZON, PERO ELLA ME DIJO QUE ME AMA…

GERALD: Y TU LE CREISTE? NO LO SE ARNIE, Y PORQ NO LO DEMUESTRA?

ARNOLD: COMO?

GERALD: CON UN SACRIFICIO DE AMOR

ARNOLD: SACRIFICIO DE AMOR? QUE ES ESO?

GERALD: LO VI EN UNA PELICULA, LA PERSONA QUE DICE AMAR TANTO, HACE UN SACRIFICIO DE AMOR, SACRIFICA LO QUE MAS AMA EN EL MUNDO, PARA DEMOSTRARLE QUE REALMENTE LO AMA.

ARNOLD: QUE PODRIA SACRIFICAR HELGA? QUE TANTO AME?

--

HELGA: ARNOLD ES LO QUE YO MAS AMO EN ESTA VIDA… SI PHOEBE PERO NUNCA DEBE SABERLO

PHOEBE: EMMM PORQUE? PORQUE HELGA, PORQUE DEBES SER TU LA QUE SE SACRIFIQUE DE ESA MANERA

HELGA: PORQUE ESTA MARCADO EN MI DESTINO PHOEBE, ASI LO ESCRIBIERON LOS DIOSES, YO QUE SE PHOEBE.

--

OTRO DIA EN LA ESCUELA

LORENZO: HOLA HELGA… EMMM ME PREGUNTABA.. BUENO SI TU QUIERES… ALMORZAR CONMIGO?

HELGA: CONTIGO? TE HAS VUELTO LOCO NIÑO RICO?

LAILA: OH ARNOLD, ME PREGUNTABA SI PODRIAMOS COMER JUNTOS? CREO QUE SERIA MUY DIVERTIDO

ARNOLD: CLARO LAILA ES MUY AMABLE DE TU PARTE

HELGA: (DE PRONTO HELGA PUDO SENTIR COMO SUS CELOS SE DEJARON VER) ESOS DOS ME ENFERMAN

(ALZO LA VOZ PARA QUE LAILA Y ARNOLD PUDIERAN ESCUCHARLA) AAAHHH LORENZO CAMBIE DE OPINION, GRACIAS, ACEPTO ALMORZAR CONTIGO… ERES TAN INCREIBLE… (TOMO DELICADAMENTE SU MANO) QUE TANTO MIRAS CABEZA DE BALON

ARNOLD: (SIN HABLA QUEDO, AL VER COMO HELGA TOMABA LA MANO DE LORENZO) CONMIGO NUNCA FUE TAN AMABLE!

LAILA: ARNOLD SUCEDE ALGO?

ARNOLD: NO LAILA, CREO QUE YA NO TENGO HAMBRE

--

GERALD: NO SE QUE DECIRTE VIEJO, SOLO CREO QUE DEBES TOMARTE TU TIEMPO

ARNOLD: LO SE GERALD TAL VEZ SEA LO MEJOR, VAMOS TE INVITO A COMER A MI CASA

ENTRAN A LA CASA Y EL ABUELO DE ARNOLD LE HABLA

PHILL: CHAPARRITO ERES TU, VEN HAY ALGUIEN MUY IMPORTANTE QUE TENEMOS QUE HABLAR CONTIGO

ARNOLD: SUCEDE ALGO ABUELO

PHILL: NO TE PREOCUPES HIJO, SON BUENAS NOTICIAS

GERALD: ESTAS MUY MISTERIOSO PHILL

PHILL: HAY ALGUIEN QUE DEBES CONOCER ES Y TU DEJA DE LLAMARME PHILL!!

PROFESOR: ES ÉL!! , HAS CRECIDO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE TE VI, BUENO ERAS UN BEBE SOLAMENTE… JAJAJA (DANDOLE LA MANO)

ARNOLD: EH… SI, ESO CREO… QUIEN ERES TU?

PROFESOR: SOY EL PROFESOR DACHSKOIKA, HE VISTO MUY DE CERCAS EL MAPA DE TUS PADRES, CREO QUE TUS PADRES ESTAN VIVOS!!

ARNOLD: MIS PADRES!! ABUELO MIS PADRES!!

PHILL: LO SE CHAPARRITO, Y ESTOY CONTENTO POR ESO

ARNOLD: PERO PORQUE NO VOLVIERON? (SE NOTO TRISTE EN SU PREGUNTA)

PROFESOR: ESA EXTRAÑA COMUNIDAD DE LOS OJOS VERDES, ES MUY ANTIGUA, EL MAPA NOS PODRA LLEVAR HACIA ESA COMUNIDAD, SOLO QUIERO QUE ME ENTREGUES EL DIARIO Y EL MAPA DE TUS PADRES, Y ASI DESCUBRIREMOS CIENCIA Y A TUS PADRES TAMBIEN,

ARNOLD: PODRE IR CON MIS PADRES?

PROFESOR: NO PRECISAMENTE, YO IRE CON AYUDA DEL MAPA LOS BUSCARE Y LOS TRAERE

ARNOLD: PORQUE NO PUEDO IR?

PROFESOR: ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO DE NIÑOS, ARNOLD, ADEMAS NUESTRO PATROCINADOR SOLO COSTEARA MI VIAJE, ES MUY CARO Y TU NO CREO QUE TENGAS DINERO, ASI QUE ENTREGAME ESE MAPA!

ARNOLD: NO!! NO VOY A CONFIAR LO UNICO QUE TENGO PARA PODER LOCALIZAR A MIS PADRES CON UN EXTRAÑO, LO SIENTO, YO VERE LA FORMA DE PODER VIAJAR A SAN LORENZO

PROFESOR: DE ACUERDO HIJO, HAREMOS UNA COSA, SI TU LOGRAS COSTEAR TU VIAJE NO HABRA PROBLEMA PARA LLEVARTE A SAN LORENZO! PERO COMO TU COMPRENDERAS SERA DEMASIADO DIFICIL… FUE UN PLACER CONOCERTE ARNOLD…

GERALD: OYE VIEJO, ESTAS BIEN?

ARNOLD: NO, DEBO REUNIR FONDOS PARA BUSCAR A MIS PADRES

GERALD: BUENO, CUAL ES EL PLAN? UNA COLECTA CON LOS VECINOS? ASALTAMOS UN BANCO? JEJEJE SOLO BROMEO

--

PHOEBE: ME DIJO QUE NECESITABAN REUNIR FONDOS, PARA PODER IR A SAN LORENZO

HELGA: QUEEEE?? ARNOLD… SE VA!!

PHOEBE: SI, GERALD ME LO DIJO ANOCHE, HELGA DEBO COLGAR MI MAMA ME ESTA LLAMANDO NOS VEMOS MAÑANA EN LA ESCUELA

HELGA: OH MI AMADO ARNOLD, NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ESTES SUFRIENDO, YO TE AYUDARE

--

HELGA: PAPA, NECESITO QUE ME DES 2000 DLLS, PORQUE ME VOY DE VIAJE A SAN LORENZO

BOB: (CARA SARCASTICA) LO NECESITAS EN CHEQUE O EN EFECTIVO?

HELGA: EN EFECTIVO PAPA, EN SAN LORENZO NO HAY CAJEROS

BOB: CLARO TE LO DARE EN MONEDAS DE ORO, Y LES PONDRE LISTONES PARA QUE SE VEAN BONITOS Y LUEGO DEJARE IR A MI HIJA DE 13 AÑOS VIAJAR A UN LUGAR QUE QUEDA EN CHINA Y QUE TE PARECE SI YO MEJOR REGALO MI COMPAÑÍA DE SUPER LOCALIZADORES AL PRESIDENTE PORQUE VOY MAÑANA A PASEAR CON UN VESTIDO ROSA POR TODO EL VECINDARIO…

HELGA: NO TENIAS QUE SER TAN SARCASTICO, CON UN "NO" HUBIERA BASTADO

--

HELGA: ENTONCES LA COLECTA ES PARA QUE TE VAYAS DE VIAJE A VACACIONAR

ARNOLD: NO VOY A VACACIONAR! VOY A BUSCAR A MIS PADRES!, MIRA HELGA NO ME MOLESTES TU NO SABES LO QUE ES NO TENER A ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAS CONTIGO

HELGA: TORPE ARNOLDO, NO SE PORQUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI, VENIA A AYUDARTE, SABES CON ESTA ESTUPIDA COLECTAS NI SIQUIERA ALCANZARIAS A SALIR DE HILLWOOD… SOLO QUE AVECES NO SE COMO ACERCARME A TI

--

LORENZO: HELGA ME ALEGRO QUE ME HAYAS TRAIDO LA TAREA MI CASA

HELGA: AH NO ES NADA, NO TENGO OTRA COSA MAS IMPORTANTE QUE HACER

LORENZO: Y DIME? COMO ESTA TODO?

HELGA: PASANDOLAS

LORENZO: Y COMO ESTA MANTECADO?

HELGA: PORQUE INSISTE CON ESA ESTUPIDEZ, NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA

LORENZO: PORQUE ME GUSTA VERTE ENOJADA, HELGA NO DARE RODEOS, ME GUSTAS Y QUIERO QUE SEAS MI NOVIA!!

HELGA: QUEE?? OYE LORENZO NO CONFUNDAS LAS COSAS, SOLO QUIERO SER TU AMIGA, Y MIRA QUE HAGO UN ESFUERZO, NO TE PASES QUIERES?

LORENZO: YO TE HARE OLVIDAR A MANTECADO, PIDEME LO QUE QUIERAS PERO SE MI NOVIA

HELGA: NO!! SABES ME CAIAS BIEN HASTA AHORA NO NECESITO NADA DE TI (SE VA)

LORENZO: HELGA PATAKI, NINGUNA NIÑA ME HABIA RECHAZADO Y NO SERAS LA PRIMERA, SERAS MI NOVIA TENGA LO QUE TENGA QUE HACER

PAPA: QUE SUCEDE HIJO?

LORENZO: PAPA

PAPA: LORENZO, MAÑANA ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS, Y TU MADRE Y YO TE REGALAREMOS LO QUE QUIERAS, CREO QUE EN TU CUMPLEAÑOS 14 YA ERES SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE PARA DECIR LO QUE QUIERAS

LORENZO: GRACIAS PAPA, AHORA NO SE, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO SE ACABA DE IR POR ESA PUERTA

PAPA: PUES SERA MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS DECIDIENDO, AH ESPERA TENGO UNA LLAMADA… PROFESOR DACHSKOIKA QUE NOTICIAS ME TIENE SOBRE ESA INVERSION DE LA INVESTIGACION?... PERO NO ENTIENDO, CREI QUE UD ERA EL DUEÑO DEL MAPA… VOY A INVERTIR UNA GRAN CANTIDAD EN ESE VIAJE SERA MEJOR QUE TENGAMOS UNA BUENA INVESTIGACION PARA PRESENTAR ANTE EL COMITÉ… YA SE LO DIJE NO TENGO NINGUN INTERES ECONOMICO EN ESA INVESTIGACION… LO VERE DESPUES PROFESOR

LORENZO: SUCEDE ALGO PAPA?

PAPA: ES SOBRE UNA INVERSON, PARA HACER UNA INVESTIGACION EN SAN LORENZO, ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI, SIEMPRE QUISE SER ARQUEOLOGO PERO MI NEGOCIOS Y MI SALUD SIEMPRE LO IMPIDERON Y EL COMITÉ DE CIENTIFICOS, ME LO PROPUSO Y ACEPTE INVERTIR, EL PROBLEMA ES UN MAPA PARA LLEGAR A LA COMUNIDAD QUE ESTAMOS INVESTIGANDO

LORENZO: Y QUIEN TIENE ESE MAPA?

PAPA: EL DUEÑO DEL MAPA ES UN NIÑO LLAMADO ARNOLD, EL ASISTE A TU MISMA ESCUELA

LORENZO: ARNOLD? (PENSANDO) YA VEO PARA ESO ERA LA COLECTA DE LA ESCUELA, SERA QUE ARNOLD QUIERE VIAJAR?

--

ABUELO: PORQUE TAN TRISTE CHAPARRITO.

ARNOLD: ABUELO ODIO DECIRLO PERO HELGA TENIA RAZON

ABUELO: AHH TE REFIERES A TU AMIGITA DE UNA SOLA CEJA

ARNOLD: SI, LA COLECTA NO SE REUNIO CASI NADA, ABUELO YO SOLO QUIERO ENCONTRAR A MIS PADRES

ABUELO: LO SIENTO MUCHO HIJO

--

GERALD: VAMOS ARNIE NO TE DES POR VENCIDO, VERAS QUE ALGUN MILAGRO OCURRIRA

ARNOLD: GERALD, PODRIAS DEJARME SOLO, SABES MAÑANA ES EL ANIVERSARIO DE CUANDO MIS PADRES SE FUERON, QUISIERA ESTAR SOLO

GERALD: ENTIENDO, PERO SI ME NECESITAS NO DUDES EN LLAMARME, DE ACUERDO

ARNOLD: LO HARE (ARNOLD SE SENTO EN UN ARBOL RECORDANDO CADA HOJA DEL DIARIO DE SUS PADRES Y EL MAPA)

HELGA: REALMENTE DESEAS ESE VIAJE ARNOLD?

ARNOLD: QUE? HELGA SI VIENES A MOLESTARME PIERDES TU TIEMPO, AHORA NO ESTOY DE ANIMOS, DEJANME EN PAZ, VE CON LORENZO, QUE AL FIN CON EL SI ERES MUY AMABLE

HELGA: TORPE CABEZA DE BALON, NO ME IMPORTA LORENZO QUE NO SABES QUE TODO LO QUE HE HECHO A SIDO POR TI!

ARNOLD: QUE?

HELGA: OLVIDALO QUE DIJE

ARNOLD: NO, NO QUIERO, AHORA MISMO VAMOS A ACLARAR ESTO, QUE TANTO HAS HECHO POR MI?

HELGA: NADA, OLVIDADA QUE LO DIJE, SOLO NO QUIERO SER EGOISTA, TE ENCONTRARAS AL FIN CON TUS PADRES, AL FIN TU SERAS FELIZ, PERDONAME SI UN DIA FUI EGOISTA… NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI, HASTA ESTE TONTO MOÑO ROSA ME LO RECUERDA (SE LO QUITA Y LO TIRA AL PISO)

ARNOLD: AUN ME GUSTA TU MOÑO PORQUE ES ROSA COMO TU ROPA (LO LEVANTA DEL PISO)

HELGA: (SE SONROJO) LO RECUERDAS…

ARNOLD: SI

HELGA: ARNOLD… YO… DEBO DECIRTE ALGO

ARNOLD: SI? HELGA , DIME LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR…

HELGA: YO TE … ARNOLD..YO… YO…

HAROLD: MIREN ARNOLD Y HELGA ESTAN JUNTOS, SON NOVIOS!! JAJAJA

HELGA: (LO ABRAZO) SOLO SE FELIZ, PARA MI ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE.

HELGA: DEJA NOMAS QUE TE ATRAPE GORDINFLON!!

HOLA ME PRESENTO MI NOMBRE ES SUSANA... OBVIO VDD, AHH ESQ NO SE CONFIGURAR ESTA PAGINA... TAMBIEN SOY RATONCITO82 ESTA ES LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE PUBLICO, NO SOY MUY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO, ME GUSTA MAS DIBUJAR... BUENO SALUDOS A TODOS Y PORFAS TERMINEN SUS HISTORIAS, QUE YA LEI TODAS Y ME ENCANTAN


	3. SACRIFICIO DE AMOR

**SACRIFICIO DE AMOR**

UN NUEVO DIA…

PHOEBE: ENTONCES AL FIN LE DIJISTE A MANTECADO QUE LO AMAS?

HELGA: BUENO PHOEBE NO PRECISAMENTE, SE LO IBA A DECIR, PERO EL GORDINFLON DE HAROLD NOS INTERRUMPIO

PHOEBE: BUENO LO IMPORTANTE ESQ ARNOLD, LE DIO INTERES, YO SABIA QUE REALMENTE TU Y EL ERAN EL UNO PARA EL OTRO.

HELGA: PHOEBE, NO TE ADELANTES, BUENO AUN ASI ESTOY CONTENTA

--

GERALD: ENTONCES HABLASTE CON HELGA?

ARNOLD: ALGO ASI, PRIMERO DISCUTIMOS UN POCO, PERO AL FINAL ELLA SE MOSTRO DULCE, ES COMO SI ME HUBIERA QUERIDO DECIR ALGO … TAL VEZ SUS SENTIMIENTOS POR MI

GERALD: VAYA QUIEN LO DIJIERA, QUE LA CHICA QUE ESCOGISTE FUERA HELGA G PATAKI

(ARNOLD SE SONROJA)

--

PHOEBE: Y YA PENSASTE QUE VAS A HACER PARA AYUDAR A ARNOLD?

HELGA: NO LO SE AUN, PERO PRONTO SE ME OCURRIRA ALGO, POR MI AMADO YO SOY CAPAZ DE ASALTAR UN BANCO…

PHOEBE: JEJEJE…

HELGA: DE QUE TE RIES…

PHOEBE: ESQ GERALD ME DIJO QUE LE PROPUSO A ARNOLD LO MISMO…

--

ARNOLD: HOLA HELGA

HELGA: HOLA CABEZA… DIGO ARNOLD, ESTAS BIEN?

ARNOLD: SI, Y TU ESTAS BIEN?

HELGA: SI, TAMBIEN ESTOY BIEN (LE SONRIE).. AHH SABES

ARNOLD: SI?

HELGA: BUENO… ESTE

LAILA: OH, ARNOLD, VINE PORQUE EL DIRECTOR WARTS, ME PIDIO QUE FUERAS A SU OFICINA, ESPERO NO INTERRUMPIR NADA

HELGA: (CON EL CEÑO FRUNCIDO) NO, YA DEJALO

ARNOLD: DESPUES HABLAMOS

DIRECTOR WARTS: PASA ARNOLD SIENTATE

ARNOLD: DIRECTOR WARTS, SUCEDE ALGO

DIRECTOR: SI, TE LLAME PORQUE TE TENGO MALAS NOTICIAS, LO SIENTO PERO EL COMITÉ NO ACEPTO PAGAR TU VIAJE A SAN LORENZO, YA QUE NO HAY SUFICIENTES FONDOS, LO SIENTO HIJO, HIZE TODO LO QUE PUDE, ESTARAS BIEN?

ARNOLD: (MUY TRISTE) NO SE PREOCUPE, PERO NO ME DARÈ POR VENCIDO, REUNIRE LOS FONDOS SEA COMO SEA (SALE DE DIRECCION)

HELGA, PHOEBE, GERALD Y LAILA LO ESPERABAN FUERA DE LA OFICINA

HELGA: ARNOLD?

ARNOLD: HELGA.

HELGA: QUE SUCEDE CABEZA DE BALON?

ARNOLD: NO VIAJARE A SAN LORENZO, NO HUBO FONDOS

GERALD: LO SENTIMOS ARNOLD

LAILA: OH ARNOLD NO TE PREOCUPES, SUPONGO QUE DE ALGUNA MANERA HAYAREMOS SOLUCION (LO ABRAZA)

HELGA SOLO LOS MIRO CON OJOS DE QUERER MATAR A LAILA, EN ESE MOMENTO SE LAMENTABA MAS QUE NUNCA NO SER TAN EXPRESIVA COMO LAILA, YA QUE LE HUBIERA GUSTADO SER ELLA QUIEN CONSOLARA A ARNOLD, A LO CUAL SOLO SE DIO LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE FUE

HELGA: MALDITA LAILA, PORQUE HELGA, PORQUE NO PUEDES SER COMO LAILA, ARNOLD MI AMOR, QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE YO TE AMO Y HARIA LO QUE FUERA POR TI, MI MANTECADO SOLO MIO ARNOLD..

LORENZO: AHH YA VEO ARNOLD ES MANTECADO??

HELGA: AHHH PORQUE ME ASUSTAS DE ESA MANERA NIÑO RICO?

LORENZO: ES EL CHICO QUE TE GUSTA VERDAD?

HELGA: DEJAME EN PAZ

LORENZO: ENTONCES ARNOLD ES MANTECADO Y TU ESTAS ENAMORADA DE ÉL, Y AHORA EL ESTA TRISTE POR NO PODER IR A SAN LORENZO, PORQUE NO TIENE DINERO, PARA ESO ERA LA COLECTA DE LA ESCUELA!... MMM TODO TIENE SENTIDO PARA MI AHORA

HELGA: MIRA NIÑO RICO POR MUCHO QUE TUVIERAS RAZON NO TE IMPORTA

LORENZO: PERO CREO QUE ARNOLD ESTA ENAMORADO DE LAILA, ESTA BIEN NO ME MIRES ASI… SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS… QUE SI MANTECADO TE HACE DAÑO, YO ESTARE SIEMPRE PARA TI

HELGA: MIRA NIÑO RICO NO TE NECESITO, NO ESTAS PARA SABERLO PERO ARNOLD ME QUIERE

LORENZO: YA TE LO DIJO?

HELGA: NO PRECISAMENTE, PERO ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE ARNOLD ME AMA

--

A UNOS METROS DE ALLI SE ENCONTRABAN ARNOLD Y LAILA

LAILA: ARNOLD SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE YO ESTOY CONTIGO INCONDICIONALMENTE

ARNOLD: GRACIAS LAILA

LAILA: ARNOLD TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO Y ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI (LO BESA)

EN ESE INSTANTE HELGA Y LORENZO VOLTEARON A VER DICHO BESO… HELGA SINTIO COMO EL CORAZON DE PRONTO SE LE PARTIA EN MIL PEDAZOS, COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE AL CHICO QUE TANTO AMABA Y DEFENDIA CIEGAMENTE, AHORA ESTUBIERA EN LOS BRAZOS DE OTRA CHICA. ACASO ERA UN CASTIGO, ACASO ELLA ERA TAN POCA COSA PARA MERECER SU AMOR.

LORENZO: HELGA?

SOLO LOGRO PRONUNCIA LORENZO, YA QUE HELGA NO LE DIO OPORTUNIDAD DE UNA PALABRA MAS, PORQ SALIO CORRIENDO, NO QUERIA SABER NADA MAS, NO DESEABA QUE LORENZO LA VIERA LLORAR, ERA LO PEOR QUE PUDIERA SUCEDERLE, VERSE DERROTADA ANTE ALGUIEN

--

ARNOLD: LAILA PORQUE ME BESASTE, TE LO DIJE UNA VEZ, Y TE LO VUELVO A REPETIR, TU YA NO ME GUSTAS, PARA QUE TE ENTERES DE UNA VEZ, OTRA CHICA ES QUIEN ESTA EN MI CORAZON

LAILA: ARNOLD, LO SIENTO, SE QUE NO DEBI, PERO YO… ESTOY APENADA, REALMENTE TU ME GUSTAS

--

LORENZO: OLVIDASTE TU MOCHILA

HELGA: DEJALA POR AHÍ

LORENZO: ARNOLD ES UN TONTO SABES, PORQUE NO SABE LA CHICA TAN … LO SIENTO, SOLO QUERIA CONSOLARTE … SI NO QUIERES … MEJOR ME VOY…

HELGA: CUANDO VEO A ARNOLD, AL FIN … MI VIDA … TIENE SENTIDO… MI PASION POR ARNOLD ES ALGO QUE  SOLO YO TENGO, ES SOLO MIO, ES ALGO QUE NADIE ME PUEDE ROBAR, NI OLGA, NI LAILA, NI NADIE… Y AHORA… QUE HAGO? DIME (DE (PRONTO VIO A UNA HELGA, , CON LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS CONFESANDOSE, LA CHICA RUDA, LA INSENSIBLE, COMO EL LO HABIA PREDIJO ERA MAS DEBIL Y MADURA DE LO QUE TODOS CREIAN)

LORENZO: PORQUE LO PERSIGUES, PORQUE ESA ESPERANZA SI NUNCA TE HA HECHO CASO

HELGA: YO QUE VOY A SABER, PORQUE CUANDO ESTOY CON ÉL LO OLVIDO TODO

LORENZO: Y QUE TE IMPIDE DECIRSELO?

HELGA: TODO, CREI QUE ARNOLD SERIA PARA MI, PERO ANTES EL SE FIJA EN OTRAS CHICAS, PRIMERO RUTH, DESPUES SUMMER, Y POR ULTIMO LAILA, LAILA LO TIENE TOTALMENTE IDIOTIZADO, ELLA ES TAN BONITA, TAN PERFECTA, TAN AMABLE, ELLA SABE MI SECRETO

LORENZO: EN SERIO?

HELGA: SUCEDIÓ EN LA OBRA ESCOLAR, ARNOLD IBA A SER ROMEO, YO TENIA QUE SER JULIETA, PORQUE ROMEO BESABA A JULIETA EN EL ULTIMO ACTO, ASI QUE FUI Y EL MAESTRO ME DIJO QUE YO SERIA LA CUARTA SUPLENTE, RHONDA SERIA JULIETA, CHINA PRIMER SUPLENTE, PHOEBE SEGUNDA SUPLENTE, LAILA CUARTA SUPLENTE, SACAR DEL JUEGO A RHONDA, CHINA Y PHOEBE FUE MUY FACIL, PERO LAILA… ELLA SOLO ME DIJO QUE DICIENDOLE MI VERDADERA RAZON ME DEJARIA SER JULIETA ASI QUE LO HICE, LE DIJE QUE AMABA A ARNOLD, POR ESO QUERIA SER JULIETA Y ELLA ME DIO SU PAPEL.

LORENZO: YA VEO, ALGUIEN MAS SABE TU SECRETO?

HELGA: SOLO LA DRA. BLISS, PHOEBE, TU  Y … SUPONGO QUE BRAINI

LORENZO: BRAINI? SE LO DIJISTE?

HELGA: NO CLARO QUE NO, LO QUE PASA QUE BRAINI ME HA SEGUIDO DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA, CADA VEZ QUE ME DETENIA A PENSAR EN ARNOLD TU SABES… MIS POEMAS A ARNOLD, EL SALIA DE ALGUNA PARTE Y RESPIRABA TRAS DE MI… POR ESO ESQ SIEMPRE LO GOLPEO, ACHHH ES TAN IRRITANTE, PERO SUPONGO QUE LE GUSTO

LORENZO: HAY HELGA ESQ ERES UNA CHICA EXEPCIONAL

HELGA: OYE NIÑO RICO NO TE PASES QUIERES…

LORENZO: HELGA… PORQUE… PORQUE NO ME DEJAS REEMPLAZARLO?

--

ARNOLD: AVECES NO LOGRO ENTENDERLA

GERAL: SIN EMBARGO HELGA SIEMPRE ESTA EN TU MENTE, ARNOLD NO HACES OTRA COSA MAS QUE HABLAR DE HELGA, CREO QUE AHORA SI TU DIGNIDAD ESTA POR LO SUELOS… JEJEJE

ARNOLD: DE QUE TE RIES?

GERALD: ESQ ME ACORDE DE AQUELLA VEZ… QUE HELGA TE MOLESTABA EN EL BEBEDERO DE AGUA

FLASH BACK

HELGA: VAMOS CABEZA DE BALON ES TU TURNO DE TOMAR AGUA

ARNOLD: GRACIAS HELGA!!

DE PRONTO ELLA PUSO SU DEDO SOBRE LA LLAVE Y TE HECHO TODO EL CHORRO DE AGUA

GERALD: OYE VIEJO, HELGA LA TRAE CONTRA TI

ARNOLD: YA LO SE, AUNQUE SIEMPRE TRATO DE IGONARLA

GERALD:  PUES NO PARECE ESTAR FUNCIONANDO

ARNOLD: PERO AL MENOS CONSERVO MI DIGNIDAD

GERALD: LO QUE TU DIGAS ARNOLD

FIN FLASH BACK

ARNOLD: LO RECUERDO PERFECTAMENTE GERALD, PERO SIN EMBARGO DE ALGUNA MANERA ELLA SIEMPRE A ESTADO CONMIGO.

--

HELGA: EL NO SABE NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE HE HECHO, PARA QUE NO SE ENTERE DE MI SECRETO

LORENZO: HAS HECHO?

HELGA: SII RECUERDO QUE MI PAPA UN DIA LLEVO UN ESTUPIDO LORO Y EL LORO SE APRENDIO UNO DE MIS POEMAS PARA ARNOLD, YO QUERIA ASESINARLO, ANTES DE QUE LE DIJERA A TODO EL MUNDO MI AMOR POR ARNOLD

LORENZO: Y QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ

HELGA: EL MUY MALDITO SE ESCAPO DE MIS MANOS Y CUANDO YA ME HABIA DADO CUENTA EL LORO LLEGO A MANOS DE ARNOLD, RECUERDO QUE REPETIA UNA Y OTRA VEZ ESE TONTO  POEMA QUE ESCRIBI

 FLASH BACK

LORO: OHHH ARNOLD, PORQUE PORQUE SOLO TE ABRAZO EN MIS SUEÑOS, Y NUNCA NUNCA DEBO DECIRLO… ALGUN DIA LE CONFESARE AL MUNDO MI SECRETO O MI NOMBRE DEJARA DE SER …

FIN FLASH BACK

HELGA: TUVE QUE IMPEDIR QUE ESE LORO LE DIJERA A ARNOLD MI NOMBRE

LORENZO: EN SERIO?

HELGA: CUANDO ESTABA PERSIGUIENDO AL LORO, ARNOLD Y SU ABUELO FUERON A LA TIENDA DE MASCOTAS A COMPRARLE ALIMENTO, ARNOLD ME VIO, Y TUBE QUE DECIRLE QUE FUI A COMPRAR UN LAGARTO QUE MI PAPA ME HABIA DEJADO TENER, JAJAJA EL IDIOTA ME LO CREYO, PORQUE EL PROFESOR, NOS HABIA PEDIDO LLEVAR NUESTRAS MASCOTAS A CLASES

HELGA: AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN CLASES ARNOLD LLEVO A SU LORO A CLASES Y EL LORO ESTABA DICIENDO EL POEMA CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE TERMINAR, EL LAGARTO SE LE ESCAPO A PHOEBE Y SE COMIO AL LORO ANTES DE PODER DECIR MI NOMBRE

LORENZO: VAYA SI QUE HAS PASADO DE TODO

HELGA: Y ESO SOLO ES UNA PARTE DE TANTAS COSAS MAS

--

PASARON LOS DIAS HELGA Y LORENZO CRECIA MAS SU AMISTAD.

LORENZO: MI PAPÁ ME REGALARA LO QUE YO QUIERA, LE PEDI UN VIAJE, EL ME DIJO QUE SERIA A CUALQUIER PARTE DEL MUNDO , QUERE QUE SEA COMO UNA EXCURSION, DICE QUE HAY QUE CONOCER NUEVAS CULTURAS, Y LE PEDIRE QUE ME DEJE IR CONTIGO Y TODO EL GRUPO

HELGA: EN SERIO Y A QUE PARTE SERIA?

LORENZO: NO LO HE DECIDIDO.. TAL VEZ HAWAY, PARIS, ESPAÑA… NO LO SE, QUE TE SUCEDE, TE VEO MUY CALLADA?

HELGA: NO ES NADA… ESQ … ARNOLD

LORENZO: HELGA BASTA!! BASTA DE TENER COMPASION DE ESE TIPO, ARNOLD NO TE MERECE, CUANDO VAS A ENTENDER LO MUCHO QUE VALES, CUANDO VAS A ENTENDER QUE HAY OTRAS PERSONAS QUE TE PUEDEN AMAR… COMO YO… COMO YO TE AMO

HELGA: QUE?

LORENZ: SI YO TE AMO, ASI COMO TU SUFRES POR ARNOLD, YO ESTOY SUFRIENDO POR TI

LORENZO: HELGA YO DE VERDAD TE QUIERO Y ESTOY DISPUESTO A HACER LO QUE SEA POR TI, CON TAL DE QUE LO OLVIDES

HELGA: LO QUE SEA?, HASTA LLEVAR AL GRUPO DE ESCURSION  A SAN LORENZO?

LORENZO: HELGA…

HELGA: SI YO ACEPTO SER TU NOVIA Y OLVIDARME PARA SIEMPRE DE ARNOLD, TU PODRIAS LLEVAR A NUESTRO GRUPO DE ESTUDIOS, PARA EXCURSION A SAN LORENZO

LORENZO: … YO...YO  LE PEDIRE A MI PAPA DE REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS, PARA MI Y TODO MI GRUPO UN VIAJE DE EXCURSION  A SAN LORENZO… SI TU ACEPTAS SER MI NOVIA

HELGA: SI, LORENZO… SERE TU NOVIA, Y NO VOLVERE A ACERCARME A ARNOLD PARA NADA

LORENZO: TE JURO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERO QUE TE VOY A HACER FELIZ

--

ARNOLD: HOLA HELGA ESTUBE PENSANDO

HELGA: SI YO TAMBIEN

ARNOLD: SABES YO ELEGI QUEDARME CON

HELGA: LAILA?

ARNOLD: NO.. ESCUCHAME

HELGA: PUES ESPERO QUE LA HAYAS ESCOGIDO, PORQUE  TE LO DIJE UNA VEZ Y TE LO VUELVO A REPETIR, A MI NO ME INTERESAS

ARNOLD: QUE? PERO Y LO QUE HABLAMOS? TU ME DIJISTE QUE..

HELGA: SI, SI, SI, SI, YA SE QUE ME VAS A DECIR, QUE YO ME MOSTRE DULCE Y AMABLE, PUES ESTABA … ESTABA ACTUANDO, PARA HACERTE PARECER COMO UN TONTO, PORQUE TE ODIO!

ARNOLD: HELGA, SI ALGUIEN TE DIJO LO DE LAILA, SOLO QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE

HELGA: MIRA LO QUE TU Y LAILA HAGAN ES COSA QUE NO ME IMPORTA, PORQUE TU NO ME IMPORTAS ARNOLDO

ARNOLD: NO TE CREO, POR QUE SIEMPRE HAS DEMOSTRADO LO CONTRARIO

HELGA: A QUE TE REFIERES?

ARNOLD: A TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO POR MI, VOZ RONCA? MI GORRA? TODO ESO

HELGA: ESTAS EQUIVOCADO ARNOLD

ARNOLD: NO, NO LO ESTOY, NO TE CREO NADA DE LO QUE ME DIJISTE ALLA,  TU ERES VOZ RONCA Y TE DISFRASASTE POR MI

HELGA: BIEN QUIERES SABERLO, LO DE VOZ RONCA LO HICE PARA AYUDAR A MI PAPÀ, ME DI CUENTA DE QUE LO IBAN A ENGAÑAR, POR ESO DECIDI AYUDARLES PORQUE UDS. ERAN LOS UNICOS QUE PODIAN EVITAR QUE NOSOTROS QUEDARAMOS EN BANCA-ROTA Y YO EN LA POBREZA TOTAL

ARNOLD: LO DE MI GORRA?

HELGA: CUANTAS VECES TE HE REPETIDO QUE ME ENCONTRE ESA TONTA GORRA

ARNOLD: ENTONCES TODO LO QUE ME DIJISTE LA OTRA TARDE SOBRE ..

HELGA: ERA UNA BROMA,  ARNOLDO CUANTAS VECES MAS ERES TAN ESTUPIDO QUE CAERAS EN MI JUEGO.

DE PRONTO EL CHICO SINTIO, TANTA IMPOTENCIA Y RABIA, ANTE LA CHICA QUE TENIA FRENTE A ÈL, SENTIA COMO LA SANGRE LE HERVIA DE CORAJE, NUNCA HABIA SENTIDO TANTO DESPRESIO POR NADIE, EL SIEMPRE SE HABIA CARACTERIZADO POR LA NOBLEZA DE SU CORAZON, PERO HELGA, HABIA REBAZADO SU PACIENCIA…

ARNOLD: SABES HELGA, NUNCA EN MI VIDA HABIA ODIADO A NADIE COMO TE ODIO A TI, ERES LA PERSONA MAS EGOISTA Y MALA QUE HE CONOCIDO, SOLO PIENSAS EN TI, Y NO TE IMPORTA NADA, ERES TAN SUPERFICIAL E INTERESADA QUE LO UNICO QUE TE IMPORTA ES EL DINERO, NO ME EXTRAÑA PORQUE ERES HIJA DE BOB PATAKI, CREI QUE ERAS DIFERENTE, PERO ME EQUIVOQUE AHORA COMPRENDO PORQUE ANDAS TRAS LORENZO, SOLO POR SU DINERO, OJALA Y NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO. .

HELGA: (PENSANDO) NUNCA NADIE ME HA HERIDO CON SUS PALABRAS, COMO LO HAS HECHO TU ARNOLD, PERO SE QUE LO MERESCO… ADIOS AMOR… MIO


	4. EL LARGO VIAJE A SAN LORENZO I PARTE

**EL LARGO VIAJE A SAN LORENZO…**

Rhonda: si chicos, cállense, ahora organizaremos nuestro viaje a san Lorenzo, para ayudar a Arnold, yo me encargare de lo que llevaremos ya que Uds. no tienen clase y yo si

Todos: uuuuhhhh

Arnold: chicos se los agradezco pero no creo que sea necesario

Rhonda: Arnold no te estamos preguntado, igual te ayudaremos…

Maestro: bueno chicos yo se que están emocionados, pero para empezar deben traer sus permisos firmados por sus padres, Arnold porque no te encargas de repartirlos

Arnold: si profesor

los fue entregando a cada alumno en su asiento, y cuando llego con Helga, solo lo entrego sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos

Phoebe: Helga estas bien? que sucede?

Helga: no… digo, si mas feliz que nunca, pensar que ya no tendré que soportar al camarón con pelos de Arnold, es de celebrarse así que déjame en paz

-- &--

Misterioso 1: (hablando por celular) nuestros planes están saliendo tal cual, lo pensamos, el chico con cabeza de balón y su grupo mañana viajan para san Lorenzo, y en una semana debemos planearlo todo

Misterioso 2: todo se hará según los planes

--&--

Arnold: (pensando) después de tantos años, podré ver a mis padres, no se que les diré cuando los vea

Gerald: supongo que si, oye Arnold, porque ignoraste a Helga todo el día, y por lo visto ella también

Arnold: no quiero hablar de Helga, ella ya es parte de mi pasado, ahora lo único que me importa es el viaje a san Lorenzo, y encontrar a mis padres, después le pediré a Laila que sea mi novia

Gerald: que??  No me digas que ya cambiaste de opinión, Arnold quien te entiende

Arnold: déjalo asi Gerald

Rhonda: (llego) lo que escuche bien, tu y Laila serán novios!! que emoción, yo sabia que Uds. hacen la pareja perfecta, no hay otra chica para ti Arnold… Laila!! Laila ven!! Arnold te va a pedir que sean novios!!

Arnold: que??

Laila: que sucede? Rhonda?

Rhonda: Laila Arnold te quiere pedir que seas su novia, que dices?

Laila: pero?

Rhonda: si dile que si

Laila: Rhonda yo no he visto a Arnold que pregunte nada

(de pronto todos lo chicos se acercaron incluyendo a Helga y Lorenzo)

Lorenzo: bueno harían bonita pareja, además serian la segunda, ya que Helga y yo ya somos novios, imagínate iríamos todos en parejas

Arnold: asi que ya son novios? es buena idea, Laila quieres ser mi novia

Laila: oh Arnold eso es una estupenda noticia, y si acepto

--

El día del viaje

Maestro: bueno chicos ya tenemos todo listo ahora viajaremos para el aeropuerto rumbo a san Lorenzo, haremos una excursión en la selva, les diré que no podremos alejarnos mucho de la selva ya que es muy peligroso.

Lorenzo: vamos Helga, será mejor que busquemos nuestro lugar, porque no checas con que pareja nos tocara viajar, mientras voy por nuestras cosas

Helga: si yo lo Hare, (checando su lista) maldita suerte, tenia que tocarme con Arnoldo y la señorita perfección

(Arnold se acerca)

Arnold: veo que el destino se empeña en ponernos juntos, verdad Helga?

Helga: vete al diablo Arnoldo

Ya en el avión

(En hilera de 4 de un lado y de cuatro al otro estaban  Lorenzo-Helga-Laila-Arnold y del otro lado Gerald-Phoebe- ronda – china)

Arnold: estoy muy nervioso, traigo el mapa y diario de mis padres conmigo

Gerald: y cual es el plan? ya sabes en las buenas y en las malas

Arnold: si, lo se Gerald, lo primero que haremos Será buscar al profesor koshoiska, el descifrara el mapa para comenzar a buscar a mis padres, Gerald estoy muy seguro de que los encontrare

Gerald: tú eres el positivo, lo recuerdas?

Arnold: alguien tiene que serlo, y ese es mi trabajo

--

El avión aterrizo en centro America, justo en san Lorenzo, a unos kilómetros mas se encontraba la famosa selva de san Lorenzo.

Profesor: bueno chicos, será mejor que nos hospedemos en el hotel, ya están las reservaciones listas, la habitación es de dos así que por favor escojan su pareja…

Curly: profesor?

Profesor: no Curly no puedes escoger a Rhonda, tiene que ser con un chico

Curly: rayos!! Amor se empeñan en separarnos

Rhonda: ahhh cállate curly , ni en un segundo iba a aceptar que fueras mi pareja!!

Profesor: bueno chicos por favor organícense y me dicen como quedaran

--

Helga: Phoebe tu y yo estaremos juntas

Phoebe: de acuerdo

Profesor: bien quedo así… Helga y Phoebe habitación 51, Arnold y Gerald habitación 52, ronda y Laila habitación 53, yuyin y Harold 54, Lorenzo y curly 55, sid y stinki 56…etc...

Geral: vamos Arnold a  nuestro cuarto

Arnold: si, debo hablarle al profesor koshoiska (toma el teléfono) si…  profesor estoy en san Lorenzo, .. Si traje conmigo el mapa y el diario de mis padres… si … si así es…mañana podremos ir? de acuerdo le llevare el libro y el mapa mas tarde .. Hasta luego profesor!

Gerald: y bien que te dijo?

Arnold: dijo que le llevara el mapa a una cafetería que esta cerca de aquí hoy,  y mañana pasara por nosotros muy temprano para ir a la expedición

Gerald: que bien, y ya le dijiste al Sr. Simons?

Arnold: no, mas tarde le diré, solo iremos tu, yo, Phoebe y Laila

Gerald: de acuerdo

--

En la cafetería

Profesor: bueno Arnold,  no pensé que lo lograrías, como fue que lograste llegar a san Lorenzo? No importa, lo importante es el mapa…dame el mapa mañana vendré por ti muy temprano a las 5 de la mañana.

Arnold: pero, y si traigo el mapa mañana, cuando nos vayamos

Profesor: deja de ser tan desconfiado necesito sacar algunas teorías antes de irnos…

Arnold: Esta bien (Arnold no quería entregarlo ya que era la única pista que tenia para poder saber sobre sus padres)

--

Mañana por la mañana a las 4:30 A.m.

Gerald: es muy temprano aun tengo sueño

Arnold: lo se, Gerald estoy muy emocionado, he esperado esto durante años, gracias por venir amigos

Laila: OH es muy arriesgado Arnold, pero sabes yo estaré contigo siempre ayudando

Phoebe: si

6:00 A.m.

Arnold: ya se retraso una hora, pero estoy seguro de que vendrá

Laila: estoy muy segura que si Arnold

8:00 A.m.

Gerald: no lo se, ya son tres horas

10:00 a.m.

Phoebe: Arnold

12:00 p.m.

Gerald: vamos al hotel viejo, creo que ya no vendrán ya van a hacer las 12:30, Arnold lo siento mucho

El grupo de Arnold se acerca

Profesor: chicos, que hacen aquí creí que irían con el profesor

Helga: si, Arnoldo, que hacen aquí todavía, aun no se pueden ir?

Arnold: me engañaron, no vendrán, nunca podré ver a mis padres, pero merezco todo esto por ser tan confiado (sale corriendo) Helga quiso alcanzarlo, pero Lorenzo la tomo de la mano

--

Helga: aachhh se que dije que no volvería a ayudar al cabeza de balón, pero no puedo dejar que esto quede así… aacchhh que predicamento, que debo hacer? si tan solo recibiera una señal (de pronto le callo popo de paloma en el rostro) genial… yo y mi estupida pregunta!!, pero  si Lorenzo se entera… hey un momento dije si Lorenzo se entera… pero que tal si no se entera… bien, haré un par de llamadas ese tipo no se saldrá con la suya.  (Saca su teléfono celular) Big Bob?... soy Helga papa, te llamo porque necesito que le hables al comité de antropología, y localicen al profesor koshoiska,…. emmm porque… porque el profesor dejo una nota muy importante del libro de Arnold, sin esa nota ellos no podrán llegar nunca a la comunidad… que porque tienes que hacerlo?... porque hay publicidad de por medio, imagina si el profesor hace un descubrimiento… se sabrá que fue gracias al rey de los localizadores, y tendrás a todos los medios comiendo de tu mano…bueno pero apresúrate papá.

Phoebe: que sucede Helga?

Helga: bien Phoebe ayudare a Arnoldo por ultima vez, de acuerdo, solo que no quiero que se entere nadie… me oíste

Phoebe: porque?

Helga: porque… porque… que rayos Phoebe trabajas para el f.b.i. o que?, emm lo siento Phoebe.. , Phoebe me quieres pasar el sintetizador de voz que traigo en mi maleta…

Phoebe: si claro

Helga: (ring, ring) si aaahhh profesor koshoiska?… que quien soy? solo dígame voz ronca… si le comento, que ya detecto la ruta incompleta del mapa… que ese libro no lo tiene acaso no leyó la ultima pagina, como piensa descifrarlo… solo le diré una cosa… el chico con cabeza de balón, es la clave del éxito de la misión… estaré en contacto con Ud. profesor

--

Profesor: rayos ese maldito tiene razón, el mapa esta incompleto, solo llega a donde todos han llegado, pero aquí hay un acertijo hay una vereda que el mapa ya no la describe,

Ayudante: profesor aquí hay una nota… escondida en el diario

Querido hijo: por seguridad la segunda parte de la ruta, esta en el corazón de nuestra alma y te la dejamos como prueba de nuestro amor, se que te será fácil para ti detectarla

Profesor: malditos miles y Stela, escondieron la segunda parte del mapa

Ayudante: que haremos… solo nos queda confiar en voz ronca

--

Phoebe: no comprendo Helga, como sabes eso?

Helga: bueno Phoebe si yo fuera a esconder un importante mapa, no describiría la ruta tan fácil, solo me arriesgue, vamos debemos encontrarnos con el profesor koshoiska, tenemos que recuperar el mapa y el diario de los padres de Arnold.

Phoebe: pero Helga si nos descubren

Helga: confía en mi Phoebe, no nos descubrirán, no es la primera vez que me escabulliré de alguien


End file.
